The Dream One Shot
by Brittney Lynn
Summary: Do Dreams Really Come True?


**"The Dream" One Shot**

Rukia was sitting in the kitchen with Byakuya and Orihime. Byakuya was cooking breakfast for the three of them while Orihime and Rukia were sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee. Rukia hadn't seen Ichigo in for seemed like an eternity because he and his family moved out of Tokyo as a result of his father getting a new job, _Ichigo's gone, and he's never come back to me.. _Was all that she could tell herself, she loved him more than anything else in the world, when they were together, she was soo happy. She loved his kisses, his tight hugs, his cuddles, everything about him was just perfect and she was miserable without him. What made it worse is that she felt helpless, not being able to do anything about it. She would just have to find someone new, but she didn't want to find anyone else. Ichigo was perfect for her and She didn't want to give that up. Rukia hid her feelings well, but Orihime could see right through her. She knew by the look on Rukia's face, that she missed Ichigo more than she lead on.

Orihime sighed, taking a drink of her coffee. "Rukia, I know you miss Ichigo, We all do..But I think you miss him much more than you realize" Rukia looked up at Orihime with tears in her eyes "Yeah, you're right, I do miss him" She tried holding her tears back, but one streamed down her face. Ichigo was all she could think about. "I even have dreams about him..I miss him that much" Orihime's face saddened as she leaned over and gave Rukia a comforting hug "It's going to be alright" Rukia started to sob quietly "It's not going to be alright, I want him and he's never coming back..Ever..It just sucks to feel this way...I just want my dreams to come true" Orihime comforted Rukia the best way she could, she suddenly asked out of complete curiousity "What did you dream about?" Rukia started to remember, still sniffling, she couldn't forget this dream, her mind wouldn't let her. She started to talk out of memory.

"I had this dream, over and over again and it never goes away. I dream, that I'm asleep, comfortable, content, and all of a sudden, I hear Ichigo walk up the driveway, early in the morning. Up to my house, inviting himself in." she sniffled "Then..he comes quietly into my room, and climbs into my bed, without waking me up. Under the blankets on my bed..." She started to sob harder, wanting so much for her dream to be a reality, wishing for Ichigo again. To come back to her, but knowing it was impossible "...And he wraps his arms around me, holding me close to his warm body as I sleep. And then, in my dream, I open my eyes very slowly and his smiling face is staring down at me "Good Morning angel" He says quietly, caressing my face with his strong hand" Rukia put her hands over her eyes, wiping her tears away. "I just want him to myself, I want him here with me, holding me, kissing me, cuddling and I never want him to let me go, I miss him..more than I should, But I can't help it..I love him Orihime" She cried even more "I love him so much"

Orihime held Rukia and let her cry into her shoulder. Just then, the doorbell rang. Neither of them went to go answer it. Rukia was too upset to do anything. Byakuya was still in the kitchen, so he decided to go answer it. A few minutes later, her walked back into the kitchen, and he wasn't alone, He came back with nobody other than that familiar orange haired boy. It was indeed Ichigo Kurosaki. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen and noticed Orihime hugging Rukia and he heard her crying. "Ru-Rukia..." He said quietly, his voice very hoarse. Rukia froze, then slowly let go of Orihime and turned around to see Ichigo, staring at her, standing in the doorway. "Rukia...I had to...to come back for you..." He started to sob. Rukia burst into tears, running up to Ichigo, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waiste, and arms around his neck tightly. She couldn't believe he was back for her, but he was "Ichigo...I Love you...I love you so much..." Ichi hugged Rukia back, sobbing into her shoulder. "Rukia...I love you too...I'm never leaving you again..Ever.."

Orihime sighed, smirking at the couple, then folded her arms.

_Well, It looks like her dream came true..._


End file.
